The Christmas Crane
by Emilee Crumby
Summary: While James is happy to have Lily as his personal nurse, Severus would prefer to remain unnoticed. Per usual. Sick! James Sick! Severus
1. Chapter 1

Although I love and respect all Rowling's decisions, I have to wonder what exactly drew Lily to James. This is my exploration of that, as well as a foray into the friendship she shared with Snape. Because I love Snape.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be too busy sailing the world in my yacht to write fanfiction.

**Christmas **

Severus stared over his hooked nose in dismay at the surly reflection that met his eye. It seemed that, no matter how frequently he washed it, his hair would insist on keeping that oily shine. Vainly he swiped his hand over it again and sniffed. Mercifully the sore throat that had plagued him yesterday was nearly gone. In its stead, however, was the sniffling that seemed less and less effective as he worked his way towards a fully stuffed up nose. He growled at himself, only serving to make his face more drawn and ugly. A sore throat at least could be hidden. Congestion was more difficult.

A part of him wanted to skip the whole thing. When Lily had suggested they sit together for Christmas dinner, his knee-jerk reaction was to refuse. Being seen with a Muggle-born, and a Gryffindor at that, was not nearly worth the mocking and jeering from both of their classmates. Even if Lily's hair did sparkle brilliantly when she tossed it defiantly over one shoulder and shot them a belligerent glare with her sharp, green eyes.

But then, in what Severus could only assume was a Christmas miracle, both Mulciber and Avery had decided to go home for the holiday, leaving only a handful of second year Slytherin girls to witness his companion. And who cared about them anyway? Maybe it was foolish, but Severus decided to make himself a Christmas gift of it and have dinner Lily Evans; Gryffindor, Muggle-born, and best friend.

He quickly checked his pockets for a clean handkerchief before heading up from the dungeons, to where she stood waiting in the Great Hall.

At first glance, Lily noticed something different in the way Severus approached her. His shuffling gait as he walked towards her without raising his eyes wasn't unusual, but his steps seemed, perhaps, a bit stiffer. And when he finally did look up and faintly smile she noticed a hazy pink covering the whites of his eyes, so subtle it was almost invisible. But she knew these eyes as well as her own and to her it was glaringly obvious.

"You look exhausted," she commented when he was close enough to hear.

"Thanks," he said sardonically. "You don't look too cheery yourself."

Lily groaned and ran a hand over her eyes which she imagined might be a similar shade of pink.

"James Potter ended up staying at Hogwarts for Christmas."

Severus held back a shudder at the mention of the name.

"Parents didn't want to take him on some fancy holiday somewhere?"

"They suggested Moscow," she said, now steering her friend towards the table. "It sounded brilliant to me, but apparently he'd prefer ruining my holiday to enjoying his own."

Severus barked a laugh. "He's been bugging you all day then?" he asked.

"If only it were just that," Lily answered, serving herself a portion of potatoes and then handing the bowl to her friend. "He's come down with the flu and so he's been lying on the couch in the common room all day, whining like a baby Mandrake."

"Can't you just hide out in your dorm room? Or the library?" Severus swallowed thickly past a lump of corned beef, the saltiness enflaming his throat once more.

Lily didn't answer, merely tucked aggressively into her food while her cheeks turned a deep pink.

Severus dropped his fork and stared at her.

"Tell me you're not there looking after him?" he asked, incredulous. "You know if you give him attention, he's just going to act out more."

"I just feel so bad for him," Lily pleaded. "I know it's mostly put on for my benefit, but he really does look miserable."

"Why don't you just send him to Madam Pomfrey?" Severus scowled, looking back to his plate.

"Oh come on, Sev. It's Christmas. Who wants to spend Christmas in the Hospital Wing?" When Severus continued to furrow his brow Lily's voice resumed its pleading tone. "Don't be mad at me."

"Lily, you know I'm not mad. I just don't like the idea of James taking advantage of you." Severus rushed through the end of the sentence and pulled himself away from the table to sneeze into his napkin.

"Bless you. I can look after myself you know."

"I know you can, normally. It's just Potter. The way girls act around him… it's absurd," he angrily wiped his nose, as though it were the offender.

Lily's eyes flared. "And you think I'm just like the rest of them, is that it? That I'm all ready to fall in line to worship at his feet? Thanks for the compliment."

Severus sniffled again as his dark eyes bore into hers.

"Don't be like that," he said quietly. "You know I think you've got ten times as much sense as the rest of the girls at the school. I just-"

His breath caught then and he pulled away to sneeze again.

"Bless," she said again. "You know it really wouldn't kill you to act like you trust me once in awhile."

"You're right," Severus conceded after clearing his throat. "If there's anyone here who hates Potter more than I do, it's you. Still, I think you're too tender-hearted for your own good. I'd say give him some Pepperup and be done with it."

"Do you know, I already gave him a double dose," Lily said, pacified. "He says it doesn't do him any good. He maintains he's still in _agony._" She let her voice waver on the last word in what Severus imagined was her impression of a whining Potter.

He grinned. "Well you know, no one can feel pain quite as acutely as James Potter," he responded, playing along.

"What he suffers, we mere mortals can hardly imagine," she added.

They both laughed until Severus, much to his embarrassment, broke into a bit of quiet coughing.

Instantly, Lily wrinkled her brow in concern. "Are you alright, Sev? You actually don't look so well, yourself."

"I'm fine," He answered, waving a hand dismissively at her. "Please don't worry about me, when you should be spending your concern on poor Mr. Potter. I hear he's on his deathbed, you know."

Still dubious, Lily smiled. Then her face lit up.

"I almost forgot your Christmas present," she exclaimed, turning to search through her bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Severus, his cheeks turning pink with shame. It never escaped him how unable he was to repay her kindness, not having any money to spend on her in return.

"Here it is," Lily declared, as though she hadn't heard him. "Sorry it isn't wrapped. I haven't had the chance, what with being in quarantine all day."

Snape held up a leather-bound copy of _Unusual and Effective Potions_.

"Thanks, Lily," he said, breaking into a grin as he leafed through the first pages.

"It's supposed to have all sorts of Potions you won't even hear about until you go for you Mastery. I think there's even a chapter on Wolfsbane. And in the back…" she stopped speaking as Severus tossed the book abruptly aside. After a moment of a pained look in his eyes he pulled away to sneeze thrice into his handkerchief.

"You _are_ getting sick, aren't you?" Lily asked in dismay. She reached a hand up to feel his forehead but was rejected when Severus pulled quickly away.

"Lily, it's nothing. I'm fine," he said thickly. He cleared his throat and tried to look away from the concern in her eyes.

Guarding his face from her, he quickly decided on a distraction from his condition.

"I did get you a little something," he said, peering up at her through a curtain of hair.

Immediately the girl brightened. Her excited grin sent a warm flush of excitement down Severus' spine. He reached a hand into a pocket and withdrew it with an uncharacteristic flourish.

On the palm of his hand sat a small origami crane, folded delicately from a sheet of pure white parchment. The craft alone would have delighted Lily but when the tiny thing stood and stretched she gasped aloud. It opened its wings and began to preen itself; it's long, white neck simultaneously elegant and delicate.

"Did you charm it, yourself?" Lily asked, transfixed.

"I thought I'd put your teaching to good use," he answered.

"And here I hardly thought you were paying attention," she commented, referencing their weekly study sessions. She didn't take her eyes from the bird as it took off and flew from his hand to perch on her own. All the while Severus did not take his eyes off of her.

After a few more moments of watching it, she placed it on the table and turned towards her friend.

"Sev, I love it," she said quietly. As they watched the bird their faces had grown closer and now, as she thanked him, he was near enough to smell her shampoo.

Lily's gaze dropped slowly to his lips and Severus' heart began to race. His limbs felt numb and he wondered if this were the moment he had anticipated since meeting her. He gulped and became again aware of the searing pain in his throat.

In an impulsive decision he pulled back from her, disrupting the mood of the moment. Even though withdrawing from her was almost physically painful, he couldn't bear the thought of infecting her.

"I'm glad you like it," he said simply. He reached quickly for a glass of water and drank as if to drown the misery he felt.

Lily smiled as though she understood and said again how much she liked her gift. She watched the crane for a while longer all while studying Severus out of the corner of her eye. Although he strived to maintain an unreadable expression, his jaw line was taught and she imagined his to be struggling either not to sneeze or cough. And then Lily made the decision to allow him his coveted dignity.

"I'd better get back to James," she said.

Although the words stung Severus deeply, he forced a smile.

"Don't want to leave the invalid unattended too long," he agreed. "He might roll over and smother himself."

Lily's half-hearted smile matched his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she rose. "And Severus, really, get some rest."

Her tone was weighty and Severus realized that she was nearly begging. He watched her departure with the memory of her sweet words echoing in his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me express my deep humiliation for the error in the first chapter. I do know that Lily isn't a half-blood and can't believe I screwed that up. No excuse for it, really.

Otherwise thanks for reviews, they're much appreciated.

_**Gryffindor Tower**_

Before the portrait of the Fat Lady had even closed all the way, Lily's ears were assaulted with the sound of moaning.

"What is it now?" she asked impatiently as she crossed the room to the couch where a tousled haired James lay.

"Oh Evans," he said, raising his head and squinting at her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"So that moaning wasn't for my benefit?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Was I moaning?" he asked faintly. "I hadn't realized."

Lily shrugged.

"It must have been my imagination then." With this, she turned towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"It's just-," James called out when he saw that he was losing her. She turned back around and he smiled.

"It's just that my throat is so very sore," he continued.

As if to demonstrate his point he let out a short, dry cough. The pain, though, was more than he had anticipated and he unintentionally winced. Lily struggled not to smirk.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, James?"

"Oh no," James swallowed thickly and his Adam's apple bobbed. "I couldn't ask you to do that." He sighed quietly and laid back against the sofa, letting a hand rise to stroke his throat while the other stroked morosely at the blanket draped over his legs.

Lily sighed.

"I'd be happy to do it," she said, with forced patience.

"Well… if you insist…" James smiled and turned back to the girl.

His gaze followed her as she summoned her kettle. With a quiet incantation and a graceful flick of her wand, steam began to billow out of its spout, and soon she was passing James a mug. To his surprise, she then poured a cup for herself and sank into an adjacent armchair.

"Was Christmas dinner nice?" James asked, taking a small sip.

Lily studied him a moment, wondering if the hint of longing in his eyes was genuine.

"It was very nice," she finally replied. And then, "I'm sorry you had to miss it."

The sadness in his eyes was quickly drawn away when James replied, "I'm sorry you had to miss the pleasure of my company."

She laughed at this and he grinned, pleased with the effect of his quip.

"Did you get anything good for Christmas?" James asked. He sat up and leaned forward, eager to keep the conversation alive.

Lily's mind went immediately to her beautiful, paper crane but she chose to keep her mouth shut on the subject. Sharing secrets with James Potter was a risky business.

"Some socks," she shrugged. "A new set of dress robes and some books I wanted. You?"

"My parents are getting me the new Nimbus when it comes out next month. They sent me a card and some chocolates this morning."

"Are they having a good time in Moscow?" As she spoke, Lily refilled James' teacup with surreptitious ease. He nodded his thanks.

"Surely no better a time then I'm having here," he answered with a pointed sniffle. The sadness in his eyes was back and Lily found herself perplexed by it.

"You could have gone with them," she pointed out.

James pursed his lips. "And travel through the Russian winter with a 39 degree fever? No thanks."

"Were you already sick when you decided to stay here?"

"It was only a matter of time," James said with a cough. "Sirius had it last week and I swear the git has no idea how to cover his mouth when he sneezes."

"I didn't even know he was ill," Lily mused.

"No kidding?" James exclaimed. "I thought everyone in Gryffindor Tower must have heard him whining. He's such a baby when he's sick, I swear he had me bringing him tea and fresh handkerchiefs every half hour. I hardly got a moment's rest."

"I can't imagine what that must be like," Lily said with a raised brow.

James grinned widely. "Come on, Evans, it hasn't been so bad, has it? Sirius isn't nearly as charming as I am."

His cocky smile was interrupted by a sudden, explosive sneeze. He grappled rapidly for his handkerchief and blew his nose noisily, emerging from its folds, red-faced and sheepish a moment later.

"Charming," Lily agreed. Still, her sympathy got the best of her and she rose to rest her hand on James' cheek.

"Lord, I feel awful," he said as he enjoyed the smoothness of her fingertips on his face.

"No fever," she told him. "But if you feel half as bad as you look, I imagine you really must be suffering."

"Gee, thanks." He laughed. "This must be what Snivellus feels like all the time."

Quickly Lily pulled her hand back and walked swiftly away from the sick boy. She clenched her fists as she stood directly before the fire.

"Don't be like that, Evans," Potter called out. "I'm sorry. I know he's a pet of yours."

"He's a _friend_ of mine," she snapped. "A good friend."

James struggled not to smile as the redhead's temper flared.

"But you have to admit, a lot of your affection of him has to boil down to pity. You've always had a soft spot for mangy, sick things."

"Well aren't you lucky I have?" She yelled. "You're more pathetic now, than I've ever seen Severus.

James feigned shock. "Now that's just cruel, Evans."

"Well it was more than deserved- Ow!" She yelped and grasped at her arm as an ember flew from the fireplace and landed directly on her bare skin.

Instantly, James was on his feet and rushing to her side, letting the blanket fall to the ground in a heap behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she growled, swiping at her arm. "I thought magical fires weren't supposed to spark."

"They don't, often," James answered. He pulled her arm forward and studied it as a burn the size of a Knut started to appear. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much," she lied.

"Still, you had better go to the Hospital Wing and get some ointment."

With his eyes fixed on the welt on her arm, Lily was able to briefly study James' face. It was unusual for her to see him without the cocky grin that came with the awareness of being observed. Now, though, his features were contorted with concern, and she couldn't help but notice the brilliance of his dark eyes. They were a very warm brown that, even wrought with concern and illness, sparkled with life.

"Are you ogling me, Evans?" He asked, without taking his eyes from her injury.

She scoffed. "You wish."

For once, Potter did not respond to the jeer. Instead he turned his face toward her with a slow and almost shy motion. His hair fell away from his eyes which were even warmer when they met hers directly.

"Thanks for looking after me, Lil," he said in a whisper. "I can't imagine it was the most fun you could have been having."

"Huge pain in the arse, actually," she said mildly and with a smile.

"Well, you handled it like a trooper. You'll make a great mum someday."

Lily barked out a laugh as she finally withdrew her arm from James' grasp.

"Me?" she exclaimed. "A mum? Could you imagine?"

Her laughter was cut short by the utterly serious expression on James' face.

"Absolutely," he said firmly.

She stared at him, incredulous. "I don't even know if I want kids," she protested.

Although his expression softened, James still refused to smile. "It doesn't matter what you want, Evans. You owe it to the world to fill it up with more little people like you."

Lily laughed nervously. She brought her hand again to the boy's forehead.

"Maybe you are feverish…" she muttered, her face lined with unease.

"Maybe I am," he shrugged. "Doesn't mean it isn't the truth."

"Well, er, thanks James. That's actually a really nice thing to say."

She watched as he shrugged again and then broke away, heading back for the couch and his mug of tea. Something about James in the absence of his friends was very perplexing to her. And that twisting feeling in her stomach… well it wasn't caused by too much Christmas candy.

The fireplace crackled and the heat cooked one side of her face while the other flushed all on its own. She cleared her throat.

"Did you really take care of Sirius when he was ill?" she asked. The idea of James as a caretaker was doing nothing to alleviate the wobbly feeling in her knees.

"'Course I did," he replied, almost indignant. "He's my best friend, isn't he?"

Something about the words struck Lily but before she could consider them, her attention was drawn to a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Sorry," James said, stifling the yawn into the back of his hand. "That's rude."

"Forgivable," Lily shrugged. "You are ill, after all. You should probably consider heading up to bed."

"At 8 o'clock," James said with scorn. "What would Sirius say?"

"I should hope he'd start with 'sorry for giving you this rotten cold,'" she teased. "Come on, then. I should think one more night of sleep and you'll be good as new."

"Now doesn't that sound like my mother?" James smiled and rose reluctantly. "But when you're right, you're right. Once I'm well again, I can properly focus on procrastinating on McGonagall's essay."

Lily chose not to respond, instead watching his slow retreat towards the boys' dormitories. At once he stopped at turned back to her.

"Aren't you coming to tuck me in?" he asked, slyly. He barely ducked in time to avoid the couch cushion flying at his head.

He laughed and disappeared through the doorway, calling over his shoulder. "Don't forget to get that burn looked at."

In the newly vacated Common Room, Lily wrapped her arms around her mid-section for a moment at the strange new feeling that wouldn't go away, even when Potter did. She re-played his words a few times and found herself smiling in the darkness. And then the prickle of concern when he had talked about Sirius.

'He's my best friend.' James had said. At once, Lily had shaken the stars from her head and turned with determination, to head back out through the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who have been reading: I'm sorry for the delay in updates. For new readers: sorry for the crappy writing. **

**The Dungeons**

By the time Severus made it all the way back to the dungeons he was disgusted to find himself shivering. Or rather, he would have been disgusted if he weren't so miserable. Indeed when he first croaked out the password "_inferi"_ to gain access to the common room, the gargoyle seemed to mock him by remaining lifeless.

Severus cleared his throat and tried again but failed a second time as his "n"s were sounding more like "d's" anyway. After a third failed attempt, he was saved by the only other remaining Slytherin students who were leaving as he tried to enter. They cast him similar glances, although one more marred with pity and the other disgust, leading him to believe he must look truly horrifying. Well, what else was new?

The boys' dormitory was accessed through a winding staircase down off the common room, and the thought of climbing down even further made Severus quake. Better to rest for awhile before the fire. With the decision made, he collapsed onto the long, sleek sofa nearest the hearth. The heat from the flames lapped at his skin, leaving it even colder in their wake. He curled up onto his side and warmed his icy hands against the dry heat of his face. When he closed his eyes he could feel the world moving around him and so he opened them once more.

Staring into the fire, though, reminded him of his red-haired friend and this thought made him feel even sicker. While he lay here, miserable and disgusting, she was likely sitting by Potter's beside. The idiot was probably even handsome while ill and would use her singular attention to spin a web of charm around her. Like a spider. Severus smirked as he pictured Potter's head on a spider's body. And _then_ Lily would be disgusted by him. And Severus himself would be the hero by stepping on the nasty creature.

The feverish images rolled sickeningly through Severus' head as he drifted into an uneasy sleep, shivering and clutching his thin robes tightly around himself.

When he awoke later, it was in the panic of feeling that a spider with Potter's face had crawled into his throat and was trying to choke him. He coughed and spluttered hard enough to make his chest ache. His throat was on fire and still he could not catch a breath. He sat upright and the quilt fell to the floor.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he coughed and he was only vaguely aware of a cool glass being pressed into his hand. He drank desperately from it and immediately the fire was put out. He drank some more and the tickling abated until he was able to draw a slow and shaky breath. He ran his sleeve across his eyes and felt the cool tears dry instantly on his hot skin.

With his vision now clear, he could see Lily sitting directly beside him, rubbing his back with one hand and pressing his palm with her other. Her eyes were creased with concern even while her lips puckered to make a soothing sound.

"There, there," she hummed sweetly. "You're all right. Just breathe slowly."

"Lily," he whispered. "How did you get in here?"

She smiled at his familiar, accusatory tone.

"How do you think?"

Severus didn't even need to think for a moment. His own Head of House was Lily Evans' biggest fan.

"Is nothing sacred?" he grumbled, leaning back again against the couch.

She ignored his comment and watched as he placed the water glass on an end table with a trembling hand.

Severus' skin was hot and painful as he felt her eyes upon him. He stared ahead at nothing and resisted the urge to smooth his sleep-disheveled hair. He surely appeared fouler than ever and trying to affect a change in that would only draw attention to his shame.

He was surprised at the feel of a cooling hand against his cheek. Greater than the physical soothing was the tenderness than nearly took his breath away. He turned to see Lily's eyes awash with kindness and she pressed a hand onto either side of his face, checking for a temperature.

"You don't need to stay here with me," he said, in lieu of saying how he truly felt.

"Of course not. You don't need me," she said calmly, dropping her hands to his neck and sending a chill down his spine. "I wouldn't dare accuse _you_ of needing anyone."

His scowl was cut short by his need to cough and he reluctantly pulled away. Burying his face in a handkerchief and shielding Lily with a shoulder he coughed until his head ached.

"Would you like to see what I've brought for you?" she asked when he had composed himself again.

"Tell me it isn't Pepperup," he croaked. "That stuff is foul."

"I should hope I know you better than that," she retorted, scrunching her nose up at his comment.

She reached to the end table behind her and withdrew a dark and steaming mug, filled with a pale, unfamiliar drink.

"What is it?" he asked with disdain, peering into the mug without taking it from her.

"It's sort of like a lemon tea but with medicine in it."

"Muggle medicine." Severus was even more rueful.

Lily shrugged and pressed the cup into his hands.

"My mum sends me a box of this every term. She doesn't entirely trust magical remedies."

"My dad doesn't either," Severus lifted the drink to his face and attempted to sniff it through a stuffed nose. "So usually I just go without."

Lily's eyes creased with the pity she always felt when her friend discussed his home life. The pity she had learned to shield from him.

"It doesn't do any good unless you drink it," she said flatly.

With a wary expression, Severus tilted the glass and took the tiniest sip. His eyes widened in surprise as he swallowed.

"That's actually not bad," he said.

She smirked. "What'd you expect?"

"From Muggles… I didn't know what to expect." He had intended the words to be a joke but even through his hazy mind he could see how cruel they must have seemed.

Thankfully, Lily let the moment pass without comment. Instead she turned back towards her bookbag and withdrew a glass thermometer. She held it to the light and shook for a moment.

"So I've learned that I'm rubbish at diagnosis spells," she told him, shaking the thermometer once more. "The first time I did one on James, it told me he had a fever of 52 degrees."

"Seems unlikely."

"That's what I thought. Fortunately, one of the girls had a Muggle thermometer." She held it out to him and was meant with a glare of dismay.

"What do you have against _this_?"She asked.

"It's been marinating in Potter's spit," he answer over a curled lip.

"Oh for heaven's sake. This is a fresh one. I nicked it from the Hospital Wing when I was there earlier."

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" he asked, eyes quick with alarm.

"Just a little burn," she answered, holding out the thermometer until he finally took it. "Madam Pomfrey fixed it in no time. Really, it's amazing what _professionals_ can do when consulted."

The last of this speech was laced with sarcasm and forced Severus to scowl at her from over his tightly sealed lips. He seemed about to rebut when Lily cut back in.

"Oh I know, I know. You've got your pride or you're not that ill or some other rubbish..."

Despite himself, Severus found he had to bit his cheeks to keep from smiling at her one-sided rant. It continued for the entire 3 minutes it took for the thermometer to register and then she only stopped talking in order to read it.

"40.1. Bloody hell, Severus, that's really high."

He shifted his weight awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"I guess I'm lucky you also nicked a Fever Draught from Pomfrey," he finally croaked.

She smiled and handed him the flask she had hidden in her robes.

"Does it make you happy to know you're officially suffering more than James?"

Severus nodded and then drank the medicine quickly before switching back to gulp at the lemon tea.

"You have no idea," he responded sardonically.

"You seem ecstatic."

The boy was silent a moment. With his immediate needs tended to he was able to consider that Lily Evans was beside him, in his own common room. Fatigued as she was with nursing Potter, she had come to him.

"Lily-" he began, fevered mind searching for the words.

"What is it, Sev?"

Her eyes were bright an inquisitive when she looked at him and the heat in his face came now from something other than the fever.

"I, erm." He took a deep breath and let it out in a flurry of coughs.

She smoothed his back but bit her tongue until he was able to speak and finish the thought.

"I feel just awful."

Her eyes crinkled with pity and she half-smiled.

"Admitting it is half the battle."

For him it was the larger part of the battle, she knew. But no more needed to be said on that. She smoothed her robe and gently guided his head to rest in her lap.

It was a position more vulnerable than Severus had ever allowed himself to be in, before. But somehow he liked it.

When she began to stroke his head, tucking strands of hair behind his ear, he nearly sighed aloud with the contentment he felt.

"I am glad to know I'm suffering more than Potter," he said sleepily. "But be sure to shoot me if I get as unforgivably whiny as him."

"Oh, I guess he wasn't that bad, after all," she said lightly, looking into the fire.

And Lily, even Lily with her acute insight and empathy didn't notice how Severus barely tensed beneath her touch.


End file.
